Loyalties
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: Draco and Evie must decide where their loyalties lie. As Evie is welcomed back into her father, Sirius's, life Draco must decide if he is loyal to his family or the girl he thinks he loves. And is Sirius or Draco more important to Evie? Rating may go up.
1. Going Home

**Hey Guys, **

**Look I know I've not been amazing at updating anything lately but I've become rather obssessed with Harry Potter again and this time I have an amazing beta Written Sparks who is helping me out with keeping me writting quickly and ideas when I get a bit lost so I'm going to post the first one today and maybe the other two although I might wait to post those. **

**Anywho. I hope you enjoy the story and review please I'd like to know what you think good or bad :).  
**

* * *

The gnawing sensations of exceptional hunger were becoming all too familiar to my stomach. I flung an arm across my abdomen and clenched my hand around my side attempting to ignore the bubbling sensation within. A loud growl emitted announcing I was in fact as hungry as I had first deduced. Sighing, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and quietly padded down the dark deserted street.

_Being me isn't all it's cracked up to be._

I rounded the corner into a slightly better lit area of the city. It had been less than two weeks since I had decided that it was no longer safe for me to put up with living in the hell hole that is Malfoy Manor and reluctantly I was starting to admit to myself that I may have slightly lost my touch. Being sixteen still, of course, limited the amount I could do to find a place to live and get food, if I wanted to be dragged back to the Malfoys' quicker than I could blink then using magic would be the one sure-fire way to assure it. As it happened, I was quite attached to remaining alive and that meant there was no way in hell I would go back, even if there was a good chance of killing myself remaining on the streets. Against all of my instincts, I found myself wondering if my dad would have kept himself alive as long as I have had he not had the Potters to stay with. However I realized I was in a much better position than he had been, I hadn't been harmed upon my departure, I wasn't silly enough to let them catch me going.

_Maybe I should stop being so damn proud and go to the Weasleys. _I managed to push the welcoming thought away as quickly as it had come. I still wasn't sure if I should risk so much as a fleeting visit, surely Lucius was intelligent enough to check the burrow.

No, I wouldn't put my friends in danger for something as silly as a warm bed and a hot meal, how could I? After everything they've done for me the thought was simply preposterous.

_No, I am more than happy to survive the week and a half I have left before going back to school on my own. _At least such was the thought until a small, grey tawny owl swooped down from above me and dropped a letter on my head.

_Miss Evlynn Black_

_London Alleyway_

_The Floor_

_Cobblestones_

I sighed; there was only one person with this knowledge, only one place known for sending messages like that: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Pulling the crest, which confirmed my suspicions off the back of the envelope, I removed the enclosed parchment and opened it. My eyes scanned quickly across the letter as I suppressed a shiver. London air was not warm at night not even in July.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you have left the house of the Malfoys. In light of this situation, and for your own safety, I find it fitting that you should take a short walk around the corner to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where you will find some companions. Hoping this letter finds you well. _

_Yours Faithfully_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I had to read the letter twice to make sure I could remember the address, which strangely rang a bell in my suppressed memories, and the unclear prod in the right direction. Satisfied that i'd remember I roughly shoved a hand in my pocket and pulled out a lighter. Even if I couldn't use magic, I could burn the letter using this handy muggle contraption, a lighter.

I watched the parchment going up in flames and turning into dark black ash before I made my way around the corner. It started to rain heavily and I couldn't bite my words back in time.

"Brilliant, just bloody brilliant, exactly what I needed." I fumed.

My voice was croaky from a summer of disuse. I wasn't stupid enough to have been public places in daylight. Shivering, hair sticking to my face, I padded round the corner, feet sloshing in some puddles. Number 12 Grimmauld Place stood in front of me looming up in the dark night. It didn't exactly look welcoming, and yet it looked oddly familiar in the bad sense of the word, I bit my lip contemplating Dumbledore's sanity for a second before deciding the man was trustworthy.

Slowly and carefully, I made my way up the front steps and pushed the door open.

"Kreacher." I hissed.

"Mistress!" The small elf ran at me and hugged around my leg. "Oh mistress it has been horrible, that father of yours has been bringing all kinds of unsavoury characters into your grandmother's house, blood traitors and mudbloods and the like, mistress would be most displeased."

"Mm." I silently agreed with my old friend nodding, my grandmother wasn't the most welcoming of people.

For some reason, others always assumed I'd grown up with the Malfoys, it didn't seem to occur to anyone that my grandparents were alive until my second year. They passed away together, or more accurately, my grandfather poisoned my grandmother and then when he asked me to bring his tea to the living room as she was dying I took hers instead as her last request. At least it explained why the house looked so familiar; the inside was the same if a little unclean, outside however, was now, overgrown with ivy.

"I take it you're not the company to which Dumbledore was referring?" I asked my small house elf.

"No mistress they would be downstairs but you don't need to fraternize with such people."

"Kreacher we've talked about this." I muttered looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course mistress I will lead you to the," The small elf shivered "Company at once."

Walking down the hallways of my old home brought back memories of a childhood I would have much rather have forgotten. Everything i'd done to push the memories from my mind was for nothing now. They all came flooding back and slammed into me with such force, I found myself breathless but I refused to let myself dwell on such things now. A quick detour to the tapestry room allowed me to see that unlike my father I had not been blasted off the family tree.

_Well that'll certainly endear me to him. _The thought had a small giggle threaten to escape my throat but I managed to contain it.

Kreacher led me to the door of the kitchen before muttering his apologies and turning back towards the rest of the house. I didn't think it likely he got on with anyone seated in the room I was about to enter. I heard the soft sound of his feet slapping against the floor stop, before they resumed this time getting louder as he shuffled back towards me.

"I need to go in there mistress." He whispered gesturing towards the door in front of me.

I nodded mutely before placing my hand against the wood and pushing the door open. It swung inwards with a large creak. I could see a number of faces sat at the table; Molly Weasley, Arthur Wealey, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. I got the feeling I'd interrupted dinner but that didn't particularly bother me. What bothered me was the face of the man sitting right across from the place I was standing, the man I hadn't seen since I was little over a year old.

"Hello father." I was surprised at my cold tone. "Long time no see."

As he opened his mouth to reply my bitter voice and resentful feeling finally seemed well placed, he'd left me and my mother alone to the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange to chase after Peter Pettigrew, in my mind he was responsible for her death and my life so far. It was understandable this meeting would upset me.

"Evie." His voice was no more than a whisper, and my name sounded chocked, like it had been stuck in his throat for a while now. "My little girl."

These words were more forthcoming and with them, he ran around the table and threw his arms around me. In his arms, feeling his strength and warmth and smelling the old musty smell I broke. Crying I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on as if my life depended on it my head resting on his chest and my breathing shallow.

"Daddy." I gurgled much, I assumed, as I did as a baby.

"Evie." He replied louder now. "Evie, Evie, Evie. My little angle."

His head was nestled in the top of my hair and it sounded like he was crying of course, my hair already being wet I couldn't tell.

"Stupid filthy mudblood." I heard Kreacher's voice in the silence of the room.

Startled I pulled away from my father's embrace. "KREACHER!" I yelled shocked.

"But mistress I.." The small elf trailed of as he looked up at my furious face.

"I expected better of you Kreacher you used to be such a civilized little elf. You wouldn't dare use that wording if it was one of my grandmother's guests and yes Kreacher you know as well as I she did have some muggleborns in the house sometimes."

The room seemed astonished by my little speech.

"Of course mistress." Kreacher turned to Hermione. "Kreacher apologises."

I could see a reply forming on Hermione's mouth. I quickly shook my head and she simply gave Kreacher a nod signalling for him to continue on his way.

Kreacher shuffled through the kitchen and out of the way of the human occupants of the house.

"She did?" My father asked as he and I took seats opposite each other at the table.

"Mm." I nodded lost in thought. "She was rather unbiased towards the end, she just wanted to know what happened to Uncle Reg."

"That can't have pleased dad..."

"Oh it didn't." I laughed despite myself. "He poisoned her during the summer of my second year; I went in the kitchen to see her gasping and pushing a cup of tea towards me. Quiet little thing at home I was, didn't occur to me she'd given me the poisoned cup until gramps ended up on the floor frothing on the mouth as well. But then, I suppose I've always seen it as her last request of sorts."

"Well at least I know how they died now."

I took a second to look at my dad. Just as I suspected there wasn't a trace of sadness just as there hadn't been when I realized they had both died. They weren't people it would bother many to lose. Glancing around at the other occupants of the room, I decided to lighten the subject of conversation.

"Harry, how was the summer?" I asked.

After a rather long story about dementors flying around and attacking him and his cousin, Harry being expected to appear at a hearing the next morning and the possibility of him being expelled, I rather wished I hadn't asked.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 1 . Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review :). **

**...  
**


	2. Not So Happy Reunions

**Kay guys I know I only posted the first one a few hours ago but I thought this would show you how serious I am about posting in good time and finishing this. I still have one more chapter finished and one in the works. Thanks as always to my better reader Written Sparks. **

**Thank you to my reviewers: gigi. **

**As always I'm thankful for reviews of any type. And any ideas are welcome. **

**So enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning by the time I got to sit down and write the letter I'd been planning in my mind since I first absconded from Malfoy Manor, and the words weren't coming easily. I had managed to locate a quill, which looked rather worse for wear, and a bottle of ink in my old room and now I absentmindedly stroked the feather across my face as I waited for the words to present themselves to me.

_Come on brain work, work! I_t was no use the words wouldn't come. Millions of questions ran through my mind: _Is he even worried? Does he even care? Will I get a howler in return? Worse, no reply at all? _Lastly but most importantly: _would this letter put either of us in danger?_

I really needed to think about this carefully, and thinking carefully was not my strong point. I was always more of an act first think later kind of gal.

It was strange to be in my childhood room after all these years. I felt my mind starting to wander when the quill slipped out of my hand and the sharp tap of the nib hitting the wood of my desk brought me back.

In my younger years, I didn't offer as much as a thought to the decor, what with the stress of just living with my grandparents.

_Although,_ I grimaced as my eyes scanned the room, _this is certainly an ugly house. _

Smirking light-heartedly, I once again took my quill in my hand

_Dear Draco,_

_I do hope my departure didn't worry you too greatly but I thought it best at the time. I shall not tell you where I am, I find information can do terrible things and some is better kept secret, however I shall tell you one thing, only that I am safe, so please do not fret for me. Using your own words against you, (cruel I know), 'watch yourself kiddo'. _

_Love Always,_

Crossing out the last words I pondered the way to end. I realized I couldn't tell Draco where I was if I wanted to and the letter sounded untrusting but I supposed it would be better that way to keep him out of trouble, however the 'Love Always' would certainly give it away. An idea struck me and I corrected myself:

_Regards,_

_Evelynn _

Yes, that letter I was happy with, it showed just the right amount of familiarity. Not too friendly but friendly enough, although still perfectly formal.

_The full first name adds a nice touch. Will it be enough though? Surely, after addressing him as Draco putting Black would make it unbelievable. Yes, I think so. _

After a few moments of pondering I decided it would have to do and copied it out onto another piece of parchment, _after all, I wouldn't want them seeing the crossing outs. _

Draco would find amusement in my formal letter and, I hoped, it would be enough to keep him out of trouble with the death eaters.

Placing my letter in an envelope and addressing it carefully I stole, _no stole is a harsh word, _borrowed my fathers' owl.

It hooted at me before taking off and I watched it against the sunrise for a while before I felt a presence behind me.

"And who are you corresponding with that couldn't wait until a decent hour?"

"Someone important." I muttered in answer to my father.

"Who?" He snapped.

_The audacity, what gives him the right? _ I clenched my hands at my side, _I may be in his house and that may be his owl but he did NOT raise me and I will not start answering to him just because Dumbledore has decided to trick us to meet again and he seems to have decided to pretend he was never gone. Sorry buddy, newsflash but I had a lot happen to me while you were locked up for things like disrespect and I still don't answer to anyone. _

"No one you need to worry about." I replied sharply.

Dad gritted his teeth and his hands began to shake. _Uh oh. _

"WELL THAT'S MY BLOODY OWL AND THIS IS MY BLOODY HOUSE!" He yelled.

"AND IT'S MY BLOODY BUSINESS!"

"I'M YOUR FATHER!"

I felt blood start pounding in my ears and I didn't have time to think before I spoke.

"REALLY? COULDA FOOLED ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

I half-registered footsteps running in the direction of our yelling before Harry slid round the corner with what seemed like every other member of the god-forsaken household.

"Wasssgoinon?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

Dad and I turned to look at everyone for a second before I shot him a glare, turned on my heel and stormed down the hallway towards my room.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He shouted after me.

"I ALREADY AM!" I slammed my door and the sound echoed throughout the house, turning the key the lock clicked into place. Vaguely, I heard the sound of my grandmothers yells before I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into my pillow.

With two pops Fred and George had bypassed my locked door.

"Sup Grumpy?" Fred asked.

"Sbeinga." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Sorry?" George said.

"What was that?" Fred added.

"Speak English."

"Please.."

"Woman." They both finished.

Sighing I rolled over and sat up to face them. They had perched themselves on the end of my bed, Fred on my right, George on my left.

"Dad's being gay." I clarified.

"Ah well, I suppose so but let's not forget you said hurtful things too." It was a wise comment to come from Fred.

"But I was only sending a bloody letter." I muttered.

"Maybe he just wanted to know more about you." George reasoned.

"Maybe he was being nosey." I countered.

"You were using his owl." Fred.

"It is his house." George.

"You are his daughter." Fred.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I've only just met him again and he's trying to be all authoritive. I mean if I needed that I'd still be at the Malfoys.

"Ah." They'd clocked on I assumed.

"So this was a letter to the ferret then?" Fred asked.

"Well, yes." I saw the looks on their faces and quickly cut in. "Before you start I know none of you like him and I doubted dad would be any different. He knows nothing about me. Draco was always there for me as much as it may not appear that way at school. I won't hear a bad word against him and you know it."

They nodded, clearly trying not to anger me any further.

"Well, look, how about you get some sleep and maybe in the morning it will all blow over." George suggested.

"I doubt it."

"That is not the attitude to have missy now sleep." Fred commanded.

"Yes oh powerful ones." Giggling I mock bowed as they apparated out of the room.

Sliding under my covers, I allowed myself to be optimistic for the first time in my life. _Maybe their right, _I thought, _maybe in the morning it will all be forgotten. _

_Pah, fat chance. _A bitter voice in my head replied.

"Oh shut up." I scolded myself before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review :). **

**...**


	3. Drama Drama Drama

**Hey guys, **

**Third chapters up and fourth one is in the works. **

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta Written Sparks. **

**Now read and enjoy... oh and review.  
**

* * *

Silence seemed to engulf my room the next morning and I had never felt it so oppressive before. It seemed like the calm before a storm, as if an explosion would soon come to pass. Relief washed over me as I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs towards my room.

"Rise and shine beautiful." I smirked at the sound of George's voice; of course, it would be them.

"If she's not unlocked the door in a matter of seconds I say we disturb her beauty sleep Forge."

"Yes, can't have her getting too much of that Gred."

"Why mother would just have a fit."

"If she.."

"Were to.."

"Miss breakfast." They finished together.

A smile fought its way onto my face despite myself as I pushed the heavy covers off myself. Chilly air hit me, and, giving an involuntary shiver as goose bumps appeared on my arms, I stepped off the bed. My feet slapping across the hard, cold, wooden floor, yes somehow in my sleep I had managed to kick my socks of as I always do inevitably, I turned the heavy key and unlocked it.

"There's food?" I asked hopefully.

"There's the lovely lady." George grinned down at me.

Without warning, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and nodded to Fred. Winking at my terrified morning appearance, they turned on the spot. Everything went black and I felt like I'd been squashed into a very small tube, I was fighting to breathe and my insides felt as if they were being pushed up my body and out of my throat. My eyes felt like they were being pushed into my head and then as suddenly as it had happened it stopped. My vision came rushing back and I pulled George's arms from my waist as I rushed to the sink and promptly vomited, a lot.

I could hear Fred chuckling behind me; I knew it was Fred because George had a slightly deeper voice.

"Breakfast darling?" Fred drawled.

"Yes toast.." George continued.

"Bacon?"

"Eggs?"

"Sausages?"

"Anything at all?"

"No.." I choked out before vomiting again. "No food."

Their rambunctious laughter filled the room. I glared into the sink before grabbing a towel and wiping my mouth, promptly washing the sink out with a grimace on my face. How I had missed my hair I don't know thank the lord for small miracles I suppose.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Evelynn Black not wanting food?" George commented in a fake tone of surprise.

I turned around ready to yell at the twins but blanched at the sight of all the food on the long table and quickly distanced myself perching on a kitchen counter. My nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Not a fan of apparition then?" Ginny giggled.

"Maybe with a bit of warning." I muttered.

My eyes glanced over the table, Mr Weasley and Harry must already be at the hearing I supposed but Ron, Ginny and my father were sitting with the twins enjoying breakfast.

My dad had a slight look of amusement on his face and it took me a lot of control not to give him a death glare. Trying to distract myself, I directed my gaze towards the door.

"Morning everyone gods you look pale Evie." Hermione commented as she entered sliding into her seat next to Ron.

"Don't be kind Hermione she looks like shit." Ron truthfully exclaimed.

"Ronald!"

"Well she does, right too, George apparated her down this morning, without warning she's thrown up, a lot."

Hermione shot me a sympathetic glance which I nodded my head to, grateful. It was at this moment Mrs Weasley decided to re-enter.

"Evie dear. You look pale, eat something."

"No, no food." I replied adamantly.

"Eeeeat." Her voice and elongated 'e' was meant to be suggestive.

"Honestly Mrs Weasley, no food, thank you."

She pushed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at me but didn't object, but then that may have been because of Harrys re-entry into Grimmauld Place.

The air in the room became tense as everyone waited to hear the verdict.

"Cleared of all charges." Harry announced.

I jumped off the counter and ran over to hug him. Hermione was blabbering about how he couldn't have been convicted and Fred, George and Ginny were loudly singing, "HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF!", Harry peered over my shoulder as he hugged me and his breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me.

"Is your dad alright?"

I glanced round at him. Not knowing him particularly at all I couldn't really say anything of significance but he did seem rather off.

"I'm not sure."

**Tap Tap Tap**

_Oh no. _

**Tap Tap Tap**

Letting go of Harry I rushed to the window and allowed the large, regal looking, eagle owl to drop the letter into my hand before it took off. Draco is a smart man, not leaving me to have to untie it.

Someone grabbed me from behind and tried to snatch the letter which I promptly moved out of his reach.

"Give me the letter." Dad snarled in my ear.

"It's my bloody letter."

"Give it to me."

Struggling I escaped his grasp and ran to the other side of the table.

"IT'S MINE!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" He roared.

Harry looked rather amused as he watched but shot me an empathetic look as I ran up the stairs.

"KREACHER!" I yelled.

He appeared in front of me.

"STOP HIM!" I shouted pointing at my father.

Kreacher didn't need any more of an order than that. It was common knowledge he and my father detested each other, scrambling to the next floor of the house I pounded along the hallway and into Uncle Regulus's room, diving under the bed. I ripped open the letter.

_Evie, _

_I hope you realize how late I had to wait up to write this! YOU HOPE YOU DIDN'T WORRY ME? Of course you did you blasted woman. I thought you'd been murdered in your sleep, luckily The Dark Lord turned up ranting about your disappearance so I could rule that out. As it happens, you're a lot smarter than I originally thought when I discovered you'd run away. They have no idea where you are and they no longer suspect me of knowing or coming into such knowledge. I'm glad you're safe but next time maybe a note of some sort instead of four weeks of fretting perhaps? A little consideration goes a long way dear. As for fretting for you, I have I probably will get used to it woman. Cruel using my own words against me? EVIL! Now I am not the 'kiddo' here you are the younger counterpart. However, do watch yourself 'kiddo' and let me worry about me. Regards, pah, I understand the necessity but it is not appreciated. _

_Love, _

_Draco. _

I smiled at the letter in my hand Draco was wonderful sometimes he did make me laugh.

_Bless his little heart. _

My good mood was shattered as the door slammed against the wall and I heard my father's heavy footsteps and saw his feet enter the room.

_Blast it. _

"Kreacher." I whispered.

The elf appeared next to me, thankfully silently, with a look of apprehension on his face.

"Take this letter to a fire in the house, and burn it." I finished handing him the letter.

He nodded before disapperating. I curled further under the bed and hoped to god my father wouldn't find me before Kreacher got rid of the letter.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

A small scream slipped out as I was yanked from under the bed by my feet and forced into a standing position.

"Give me the letter."

"I don't have it."

"Accio letter."

I couldn't help but laugh as I ran when my father's expectant hand was met with a burning piece of unreadable parchment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that and the bit of humour in it. **

**Now review and tell me what you think please :).**

**...  
**


End file.
